Ancient Astrology
Ancient Astrology is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Melfica Road in Alcamoth. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Melia and Sharla are at purple affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Melia: Whatever's the matter, Sharla? Why are you standing here? Sharla: The stars... They're beautiful, aren't they? Knowing that they're the same stars I see back home... It makes me feel at peace. Melia: Yes, I feel it too... Sharla: Melia...You know anything about fortune telling? +8 Melia: ''course I do!'' It's about telling the future based on one's star sign. Sharla: That's right! I thought only Homs knew about fortune telling... Melia: I know nothing of its origins. But practitioners have existed for countless generations. Sharla: Amazing to think that people of old looked up at the same sky as us. Melia: Quite amazing, yes. Sharla: So, do you believe in fortune telling? Melia: ''I do.'' Is it unbecoming of me to dabble in such things? Sharla: No! Not at all, Melia. All girls love this stuff! Don't you worry yourself. Melia: Oh, thank goodness. I always wondered, you know! Sharla: Tell me, Melia. What's your star sign? Melia: The Rhapsodist. How about you, Sharla? Sharla: My star sign's the Perfumer. You and me have great compatibility, Melia! Melia: I had guessed as much! Sharla: Haha! Wow, Melia... You're even better at reading people than me! +4, -4 Melia: ''course I do!'' It's about telling the future based on one's star sign. Sharla: That’s right! I thought only Homs knew about fortune telling... Melia: I know nothing of its origins. But practitioners have existed for countless generations. Sharla: Amazing to think that people of old looked up at the same sky as us. Melia: Quite amazing, yes. Sharla: So, do you believe in fortune telling? Melia: ''I do not.'' Making grand predictions based on the movement of the stars? It’s preposterous. Sharla: I don’t know. Sometimes it's surprisingly accurate. Melia: But fortune tellers only tell you what you already know. Sharla: Melia... You star sign is the Rhapsodist. Am I right? Melia: You are correct. But how did you know? Sharla: The power of fortune telling! Basically, you're a typical Rhapsodist. You’re a perfectionist, and firm in your beliefs. Melia: Do you mean to say I am inflexible and stubborn? Is that it?! Although, now that you mention it... you're not exactly wrong. Sharla: It's working! I barely said a thing, but she's starting to believe me! -4, +4 Melia: ''nothing but mumbo jumbo.'' It's patently false, and I refuse to believe in such drivel. Sharla: I don't know, Melia. There’s definitely some truth to it. Melia: Yet if I asked you for proof, would you have any to give? Sharla: Well... maybe not. But if it was 100% accurate, it wouldn't be called fortune telling. Melia: That... almost makes sense... Sharla: Trust me, Melia. I know a little about this sort of thing! How about we do a reading? What star sign are you? Melia: ''star sign is the Rhapsodist.'' Sharla: That's great news! Melia: It is? Wh-why?! Sharla: Shulk's is the Pedagogue. You guys are a perfect match! Melia: We are?! Sharla: You're a lucky girl, Melia. Melia: S-such things do not impress me. I cannot share your enthusiasm. Sharla: I know you’re smiling inside! Melia: How dare you! But, erm... You really think we're a match?! Sharla: Aha! You’re interested after all! It's true. When the stars align, two lovers' destinies are set! Melia: I feel more confident, but I shall remain... cautiously optimistic. -8 Melia: ''nothing but mumbo jumbo.'' It's patently false, and I refuse to believe in such drivel. Sharla: I don't know, Melia. There's definitely some truth to it. Melia: Yet if I asked you for proof, would you have any to give? Sharla: Well... maybe not. But if it was 100% accurate, it wouldn't be called fortune telling. Melia: That... almost makes sense... Sharla: Trust me, Melia. I know a little about this sort of thing! How about we do a reading? What star sign are you? Melia: ''will not answer that.'' Tell me what you intend to read about me first. Sharla: How compatible you are with Shulk, of course! Melia: Why would you care?! Sharla: It's more that I thought you might care. Melia: I... do not need to know... Sharla: Then this won’t interest you at all. Shulk was born a Pedagogue. If you happened to be a Rhapsodist... Well, you'd be a perfect match! Melia: But... I am a Rhapsodist! Could it be true?! Sharla: Melia? You OK? Melia: Oh, er, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about... Riki. That’s all! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Alcamoth Heart-to-Heart